New Republic
* |language = |stateh = Chief of State |governmenth =Minister of State |legislature = New Republic Senate |currency = Galactic Credit |population = 400 trillion+ |area = Two-thirds of the known galaxy (at its peak) |religion = |holiday = Endor Day, Liberation Day |established = 4 ABY |events = History: *Galactic Civil War |dissolved = }} The New Republic, officially the New Galactic Republic, was a federal republic established in 4 ABY, contending for the position of official galactic governing body with the Galactic Empire. It was created by the former after the death of at the . History Birth of a New Republic (4 ABY) The and the death of Emperor four years after the signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the 'Declaration of a New Republic''' was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance setting forth the goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight, including of , Princess of , of , and Admiral of to name a few, became the first cabinet members of the New Republic provisional government, the Provisional Council. While many saw Endor as the end of the Empire, the New Republic government knew otherwise. The fledgling government set plans in motion to recover the seat of the former Republic government: . At the time, the Provisional Council, and therefore the New Republic, did not have an official designated seat of government or capital world. Instead, the Provisional Council met on various member worlds, such as . To move the government to Coruscant would be more symbolic than strategic, and would establish the legitimacy of the New Republic. The seat of galactic government had always been on Coruscant since the beginning of the Republic. Until then, the Provisional Government's goals would be to provide guidance for the new government and to work out a new series of principles and laws. The combined armed forces launched a major offensive against the Golan III stations and the Imperial Center Defense Fleet protecting the planet. After the planet was liberated from Imperial control, the New Republic was formally established. The Provisional Council was dissolved and the Inner Council, along with the New Republic Senate, was created. Diplomacy became the new sword of the New Republic as they worked to solidify relations with their allies and to form new alliances with closer . Calamari, Sullust and Kashyyyk added their vote of confidence to the former rebellion. The fledgling democracy also undertook projects to boost the galactic economy, stagnating because of the war, by helping such growing companies as the Shipbuilding League and the Coruscanti Frontier Company. At the same time as the economic plan, a large militarization program began, for fighting the remnants of the Empire. War with the Empire (4-9 ABY) Hard Times (9-14 ABY) Government and politics Executive branch Judicial branch Legislative branch Elections Defense Forces The New Republic Defense Forces consisted of two main branches, the Army for ground warfare, and the Starfleet for space warfare. There was also an independent service, the Special Operations Command, which oversaw all special forces in the military. The Defense Forces were under the command of the Supreme Commander and the Minister of Defense, which were both appointed with the approval of the Inner Council and the New Republic Senate. The Army and the Starfleet were overseen by the General Staff and the Admiralty, respectively, whose chiefs answered to the Supreme Commander. New Jedi Order After the virtual of the Old by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, began rebuilding the New Jedi Order. The Jedi Order exists as its own entity in the New Republic, since it is not yet large enough to require the need for a Jedi Council. To compensate, one non-Jedi acts as a liaison between the Jedi Order and the Senate, which acts as a check and balance to the decisions of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order's primary goal is to interpret the Force and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith, but they are also charged by the New Republic with the aiding of military operations when necessary. Society and culture Citizenship Economy Category:Governments